La carta a mi capitán
by Allen-Sempai
Summary: Eren encontró la manera de salvarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, a costa de algo importante, su vida. Lo ultimas palabras las escribió en una carta a su capitán. /Yaoi/ Rieren/


**Holiii! :0 *saluda con la manita*  
** **Les traigo pan uwu ok no, escribí algo pequeño, nada mas para hacerme notar :vv  
** **Esta historia fue inspirada en muchas cosas, en Isayama por ejemplo, me dije:  
** **-Si ese weon mata, yo tambien puedo *O* !  
** **y y así nació esto uwu ok no xDD me calmo, esto es serio ._.  
** **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece si no a ese diablisho de Isayama Hajime. Menos los personajes,  
** **mi mision como fujoshi es escribir fanfiction yaoi acerca de ellos :33  
** **Gracias por leer esto, y que lo disfrutes ...  
**

* * *

 _ **"LA CARTA A MI CAPITÁN"  
**_

El azabache había tenido un día difícil, regresaban de una expedición, había perdido a muchos reclutas, lo ultimo que quería era ver la cara de los demás.  
De inmediato se fue a su oficina, cerro con llave y tomo asiento en esa cómoda silla, miro que su escrito era un desorden completo, habían papeles por todas partes, decidió limpiar su zona de trabajo, reviso papel por papel, en medio de tanto encontró un sobre que parecía reciente, lo tomo en sus manos, el nombre de Eren estaba grabado, resalto su mirada con un liquido cristalino que salia de ellos. De inmediato abrió el sobre, era una carta, una carta que su Eren había escrito para el.

 ** _De: Eren Jaeger.  
_**  
 _ **Para: Levi Rivaille.**_

 _  
_ _Rivaille, nuestro capitán, mi razon de ser en este mundo.  
_ _  
Capitán, hoy es un día importante para usted y para mi, para todos, los humanos al fin nos hemos librado de los titanes, claro, a excepción de dos.  
Sólo es cuestión de esperar, estoy seguro de que Annie despertara de ese extraño sueño y romperá los cristales cuando ese día llegue,  
quisiera que fuera usted quien termine por completo con ella, si, usted._

 _Capitán, cambiando de tema, recuerda con nos presentamos? En ese sótano obscuro, con poca luz, yo, tenia miedo,  
pero el odio que abundaba en mi era mayor, en todos los sentidos, me sentía inútil, hoy descubrí que no era así después de todo, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no soy tan imbecil._

 _Levi, para lo único que fui y seré bueno, fue y será para amarle, y tenerlo en mi corazón por siempre.  
_ _Nunca lo dije pero, esa vez, en el juzgado, de alguna manera u otra, me gusto tener algún tipo de contacto con usted,  
en mi mente convertí esos golpes en caricias, por supuesto, no se compara con aquella vez en mi habitación, en su oficina,  
o en todos los sitios donde nos propusiéramos amarnos, quizás suene absurdo pero, siempre soñé con una familia a su lado,  
quizás tenga la oportunidad de renacer como mujer y podamos satisfacer ese deseo._

 _No importan cuantas vidas tengan que pasar, voy a buscarle siempre, por que en todas y cada una, quiero vivirla con usted a mi lado,  
con su mirada sobre mi, con su mano entrelazada con la mía. Escuchando sus labios pronunciar mi nombre o incluso escucharlo jadeante sobre mi._

 _Hay algo que quiero decirle, pero antes, prometa que lo tendrá siempre en mente, lo digo con la mano en mi pecho, Heichou, estoy enamorado, de usted,  
de su persona, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, Levi, Te amo..._

 _Por eso mismo he tomado esta decision, no me importa sacrificar mi vida,_ _siempre y cuando sea por usted, lo haría una y otra vez._

 _Heichou, si alguien esta en peligro, promete protegerlo por mi?_

 _Yo prometo protegerlos desde donde este, estaré con usted, lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos, con una sonrisa, la que nunca pude ocultar cuando estaba con usted.  
_ _Gracias, gracias por darme la fuerza, gracias por darme el amor que tanto busque, gracias por darme los últimos mejores años de mi vida, gracias por sus besos, sus caricias, gracias por las sonrisas (aun que a veces fueran forzadas) gracias por limpiar mi lagrimas, abrazarme y hacerme saber que usted conmigo se quedaría. Tengo un infinito agradecimiento y un infinito amor por usted.  
_ _  
_ _¿Cree que nos rencontremos? ¿Esperará por mi?  
_ _Creo que sabe mis respuestas, Haré hasta lo imposible por volverlo a ver, esperare toda mi muerte por usted._

 _Esto no es un adiós, lo sabe, verdad?_

 _Supongo que es todo lo que debo decir, cuando se sienta sólo, mire hacia los muros, ese cristal que protege, búsqueme ahí, quizas parezca que ni siquiera respiro, pero, yo lo observare atento, lo escuchare, y por dentro voy a sonreir, por que sabre que no se olvido de mi, mi corazón no dejará de acelerarse cuando piense en su voz._

 _Lo amare siempre. Es una promesa..._

Rivaille se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla, llevándose una mano a la cara, apretó con fuerza los puños mientras jadeaba a causa de sus lagrimas,  
sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, en su mente recordó todo.

-Narra Levi-

La expedición ya estaba lista, se supone que no sería muy duradera, en realidad, me atrevo a decir que sería una expedición inútil,  
no sabia que es lo que hariamos, tan sólo se me informo de la expedición y formación.  
Como siempre, prepare a mi equipo, en la formación vi que Erwin llevo a Eren en todo momento, de hecho siempre estuvo detrás suyo  
Eran ordenes del capitán, no podía negarlas, solo obedecí, mi misión era evitar que algun titan intentara atacar a Eren, aun que no lo fuera, yo lo haría,  
por el simple hecho de tratarse de Eren, de mi Eren.

La misión estaba por terminar, de hecho, ya no parecía a ver rastros de titanes, hasta que ese anormal apareció el titan colosal, como todos lo llamaban, iba directo tras Eren, yo, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Erwin y muchos más nos vimos obligados a detenerlo, finalmente lo hicimos, claro, a costa de 67 vidas de 100 personas que eramos, acabamos con el titan que tanto nos tenia atemorizados, cuando vi que se evaporaba note que el único faltante para la celebración era Jaeger, lo que vi, jamas se ira de mi mente, el plan en realidad fue propuesto por Eren, el estaba en el muro, poco a poco se expandía, haciendo que el muro se hiciera mas alto, todos se adentraron nuevamente, la cubierta del cristal abarcaba ambos lados del muro, Eren quedo justo en la entrada, dando la espalda al exterior.

-¡EREN! ¡EREEEN!

Erwin puso su mano sobre mi hombro, evitando que pudiera correr por mi Eren, lo ultimo que vi, fueron sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, con una ligera sonrisa, dijo algo, pero no lo escuche, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que sus labios dijeron mi nombre. Intente tragar mi orgullo, intente no llorar, pero, no pude, me traicionaron mis ojos, me traicionaron mis emociones, esa misma noche, en mi escritorio encontré su carta, entendí muchas cosas y otras quedaron incógnitas, desde entonces, me tiro en el techo, como cuando era joven, cuando mis amigos se tiraban a mi lado, mirábamos estrellas y contábamos historias, me hubiera gustado hacerlo con Eren.  
Traerlo aquí, tomar su mano y conversar sobre las posibles cosas del exterior. Ahora me conformo con verlo ahí, sin moverse, en ese estado inmóvil, a veces alucino con verlo sonreir, se que es cosa mía, pero, mi mente me hace feliz cuando me traiciona de esa manera. Se que Eren volverá a mi, se que el esta conmigo, el puede verme cuando yo no lo hago. Por que, Eren y yo, nos amaríamos por siempre, fue su promesa...

-Termina narración-

(años después)

El azabache solía ir diario a donde se encontraba Eren, siempre con flores nuevas en la mano, por lo regular siempre fueron blancas, el blanco era el color favorito del castaño, solía sentarse enfrente de el y contarle de lo aburrida que era su vida desde que el se había ido y había detenido a los titanes. A veces, lo miraba sin decir nada, nadie sabrá lo que pasa por su mente en esos momentos, ese siempre fue un secreto que se llevo a la tumba,  
las próximas generaciones tomaron ese sitio como muestra de amor, como sus héroes se amaron hasta el final, los hijos de quienes fueron reclutas visitaban con frecuencia a la "tumba" de ambos, dejando siempre el tipo de flores que Levi solía llevarle a Eren, parecía un jardín blanco.

-Abuela.  
-Dime.  
-Quienes son?  
-Ellos son nuestros Heroes, ellos, son, el amor que nos mantiene con vida... 

* * *

**Bueno, creo que por mi parte es todo (por ahora)  
** **Nos seguiremos leyendo en otros fic,** **amors gay para todos,  
** **y les deseo lo mejor, los quiero uwu bye bye!**


End file.
